


Snow Day

by 80syouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80syouth/pseuds/80syouth
Summary: Richie realizing he loves Eddie.I suck at descriptions just give it a chance.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written anything in a long time, I know it's short and now very well written but I wanna improve and will do more parts of this if you anyone would want me to, my tumblr is rosepetalreddie and I'll probably be more actuve there! Thank you feedback is appreciated

Richie Tozier is sure of one thing, he loves Eddie Kaspbrak. Ever since the first day the pair met Eddie has never failed to make Richie's heart skip a beat. The first time he truly realized he was in love with the adorable hypochondriac was when they were 13 years old. It was on a cold winter day, the ground was covered in a fresh layer of snow from the night before, of course Richie had to build a snowman so he showed up at Eddies house under the window as always, on one of the coldest days Eddie has ever experienced and was trying to convince him to come out. 

“Eds! You have to get out here it’s amazing!” Richie shouted up at the boy who had his head peaked out of his window. “First of all please stop calling me that and second how could this weather be amazing in anyway, it’s freezing Richie! You’re gonna get sick and then you’ll get me sick idiot, and I can't afford to get sick right now, well I can never-” before Eddie could continue his rant a snowball hit him square in the face. “Richie!” squealed Eddie at the boy laughing at him a few feet below. “I’m sorry Eddie bear I meant to hit beside your head I swear it was an accident” Richie continued laughing while Eddie wiped off his face muttering curse words at him. 

“I’m sure it was an accident asshole” Eddie pulled his now damp face from out the window and slammed it shut.

“Oh come on Eds you know I would never purposely throw anything at your face, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I damaged something so beautiful!” Richie yelled dramatically hoping Eddie would hear and open the window again. 

Eddie grabbed his mitts, toque and jacket heading downstairs, pulling all his winter gear on he quietly stepped out the front door or as quietly as he could with his large boots on. Heading to the side of the house where Richie is with a handful of snow molding it into a ball. He pokes his head around the corner to see Richie standing there looking up at Eddies window. His curls poking wildly out of the bottom of his hat, the tip of his nose red from the cold temperature- he looked adorable but Eddie would deny ever thinking that.  
“Eds my love open up thy window and let me see thy beautiful face!” Richie yelling at a closed window to an empty room was quite interesting, holding in his giggles Eddie stood there for a minute watching his best friend yell cheesy lines in even more cheesy accents at what he thought was Eddie.

Finally deciding he has tortured Richie enough he rounded the corner throwing his poorly made snowball hitting Richie right in the side of his face. 

Slowly turning to the culprit with snow sliding down the side of his head he seen Eddie adorably hunched over in a fit of giggles. For the second time Richie quickly rolled a snowball throwing it at the unsuspecting boy unfortunately only hitting his feet, Eddie quickly look up his laughing coming to a halt muttering “oh shit” and running away after noticing the devilish smirk on Richie's face.

"I'm gonna get you Eds!" Laughed out Richie as he chased the small boy with snow in his gloved hands. Realizing it'll be hard to hit Eddie while they were running around in circles in the front yard he decided to speed up and tackle the boy completely forgetting how much smaller Eddie is.

Launching himself at Eddie when he got close enough Richie landed straight onto the boys back slamming him right into the snow, Eddie screeching on the way down. Laughing at the boy under him who luckily put his hands in front of his face before he hit the ground so his bare face wouldn't get buried in snow, Richie whispered in his ear "I got ya Eddie Spaghetti" with a smile on his face. The smile slowly dropped off his face when he noticed Eddie wouldn't answer, hearing muffled crying and Eddies shoulders shaking.

"Fuck Eds are you alright?" rolling off Eddie, Richie turned him over onto his back. Eddie kept his gloved hands covering his face, "Eds I'm sorry are you hurt? Talk to me shit, Eds please answer" 

Eddie uncovered his face looking at a concerned Richie who was starting to look confused after seeing a smile on eddies face. "Wha-" before he could say anything Richie had a face full of snow and felt himself being pushed into the ground by a small but surprisingly strong Eddie. Looking down at Richie wiping off his face Eddie laughed and said "no I got you and I told you not to call me Eds you idiot"

Richie looked up at the small boy straddling his hips with the fondest look on his face. Realizing how much his best friend actually meant to him, he couldn't help but think that he wanted to see the smile the Eddie was wearing on his face everyday for the rest of his life. Not wanting to think about his growing feelings Richie just softly whispered back, "yeah Eddie you do have me"


End file.
